Nightmare, She Cried
by FiretheFlame
Summary: Kasai is a girl with a psychic talent. She can hypnotize anything! But, when she moves into 1428 Elm Street in the bustling town of Springwood, she realises what a horrible choice of house her mother made. A scarred man in a stripey sweater stalks her dreams and nightmares. But, she is not entirely vulnerable. Will Kasai be able to control the dream demon, Freddy Krueger, himself!
1. New Kid In Town

You can hypnotise people. It's so easy. No matter what you tell yourself, everyone can hypnotise another. But only they know how. That's what makes it a lost art. Only a few people in this world know how to control a person's mind. Those people now how to retreat deep inside themselves, to search the depths of the unknown. Have you ever heard that most people only use 10% of their brains? Well, these few people use their whole brains. 100% of them. Some call them Psychic, others call them Nuts and Star Wars fans call them Jedi.

This is the tale of a girl.

Of a girl who was psychic.

Who encountered a nightmare.

A nightmare like no other.

And it had a name.

Freddy. Krueger.

* * *

"Kasai, sweetie, it's time to get up!"

The head of wild dark-brown hair shifted on the pillow. Drunkenly opening one eyelid, groaned as her eyes met with the hurtful light of morning. She hated waking up on weekends. No homework to do or school to be attend, _so why bother!?_ If she had her way, she would sleep until lunchtime, but _noooooo_, Mom insists getting up at 9:00 every morning, no matter what day it was. She lifted her heavy head from a perfectly comfy plumped-up pillow and her eyes rolled in her head. She waited for her eyes to adjust on the Doctor Who poster on her wardrobe door. David Tennant's Doctor to be precise, with Martha Jones on the moon. Referencing the hospital episode with the Judoon and the blood-sucking alien that escaped space-jail. She smiled. She was a stereotypical forever-alone, representing a love of slasher/horror/sci-fi/thriller/fantasy movies and internet memes. She was also a brilliant artist for her age. Apart from the poster, the wardrobe and bedroom were smothered in drawings. Of her own cartoon character, Fire Flame, and her adventures. As well as a number of slasher movie killers and other cartoon characters.

She felt proud as she gazed upon each and every masterpiece. They had taken a long time to put, especially since they had just moved in. They had spent the whole day yesterday unpacking, her and her mom, until everything was in place. They spent the spare time they had exploring their new home town. Their old town used to be a beautiful cabin by Camp Crystal Lake. She was proud, being near one of her 'Killer Locations.' But they had to move away, since her mom was being threatened by a drunken asshole called Jeff Millry. He was shouting abuse at her and swearing to stab her with a kitchen knife because she ran away when he tried to fuck her. He was a crazy bastard, that Jeff. Kasai was glad to get away from him, because he wasn't exactly Prince Charming to her either. Their new home was a peculiar old house. Number 1428 of Elm Street in a lively bustling town called Springwood. No one really argued about them moving in, but they never really said anything about the house at all, either. But at least she had made some friends next door. Carrina and Toby Anderson were the twins living to her right. They both had flaming red hair, deep brown eyes and ginger freckles all over their faces, unlike Kasai who had brown freckles on her nose and cheeks. They always seemed to wear the same black and red Deadpool hoodies all the time. Her other neighbour,living on her left, was Ronald Craven and his pug, Wes. Kasai liked Ronald. He was a courageous rebel that was just a little shy, with wiry black hair and lovely hazel eyes. He was a gentle giant, with a knack of shy but heroic bravery. She knew Ronald liked her too, but neither had the courage to say...

"Kasai! Your cereal is getting cold!" Her mother called from downstairs. "Coming, mom..." Kasai murmured, reaching for her favourite troll-face t-shirt and knackered old black jeans. Glancing to her right, she saw all of her movie memorabilia, ranging from Ghostbusters™ Ghost-Guns and Ghost Rider™ Comics, to Friday the 13th™ Hockey masks and Halloween™ Knifes. She appropriately named it 'Kasai's Movie Korner', filling it with drawings of movies and killers and scenes. The rest of the room that wasn't covered in pictures was Doctor Who-themed. Pillow, beanbag, duvet, desk, lampshade, door, wardrobe, everything. She was the biggest Whovian ever. Not that she wasn't fond of Star Trek and Star Wars, of course.

Shaking her head to clear herself of her own little world (and wake herself up a bit), she threw her Dalek pyjamas into a corner and quickly wriggled into her weekend kit. She burst out the room, full of fresh vigour and free of everyday 'Monday Morning Syndrome', yelling "BREAKFAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSTTTT!" at the top of her lungs and shooting down the stairs for her Coco-Pops. Her mother, who was already at the breakfast table washing down some toast with cranberry juice, greeted her with a smile and gestured for her to sit in her chair. Kasai plopped down and started shovelling her Coco-Pops down her throat. Her mother scolded her. "Now, now, Kass, no need to rush! Remember last time you threw up all over breakfast!" Kasai rolled her eyes and gagged. "Dammit, Mom, not while I'm eating!" She whined, pointing at her tongue and showing incredibly disgusting chewed-up Coco-Pops. Her mom gave her a skeptical look and they both resumed breakfast.

After breakfast, Kasai rushed upstairs back to her crash-pad. She absolutely loved weekends. Nothing to do but draw, write stories, look at the latest rage comics on Google and surf YouTube for interesting and awesome videos, while listening to her favourite heavy metal songs by Avenged Sevenfold, her favourite band. When her MOST FAVOURITE songs started to play, she started jumping up and down, pretending to play an air guitar (she was better at a piano), belting out the lyrics and giving Mom a mild headache. Since she couldn't hear her mom yelling at her to 'quit acting like a damn spazzing rabbit and shut up', she started throwing her head up and down in time to the beat. She finally tuckered out from throwing herself around her bedroom and flopped down on her beanbag.

_DANANA-NA. NANANA-NANA. DANANA-NA. BANANA-NANA-NANA. NANANA-NANANANANANANA-NANAAAAAAAAAAAA-NANAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_

'Final Countdown' started pouring out of her phone as one of her friends started ringing. Kasai scooped up the iPhone 5c and unlocked it, putting it to her ear.

"Hello, Kasai speaking."

"_Hey, Kass! It's Carrie and Toby!"_

"Toby? Carrie? Whatcha guys doin'?"

"_Kass, we were just doin' some research about your house again an-"_

"Dammit, Tob, not again!"

_"No no no, wait, let me finish! He just found out... well, have you or your mom gone to check out the basement yet?"_

"No, why?"

_"Well... just meet us outside your basement doorflap, we'll show you!"_

And the twins hung up. Kasai looked puzzled and curious, putting the phone carefully into her pocket. _What were they talking about? What's underneath her house?_ She shrugged. _Well, you know what they say. When in Rome..._


	2. Basement Horror

"Kasai poked her head through the back door to see the mischievous grins of the Anderson twins staring at her. Her boots clomping across the grass sent insects and creepy-crawlies flying everywhere. Her long legs strode her over to the twins who stared at her, Carrie giggling a little. "So, what's so important about my basement then, huh?" She questioned, pointing a ring-occupied finger at the basement door-flaps. Carrina giggled some more, like she had something to hide. "Well, what horror lies under my house, guys?" She asked, looking puzzled. Toby patted the basement flaps and his grin grew wider. "Well, we looked up the previous inhabitant of your house, and guess what used to live in it? A CRIMINAL!"

Kasai grinned. Toby knew she loved anything to do with her and criminals. And hypnosis. She loved hypnosis. She knew she was able to do it too. She just needed to concentrate. She could do it actually. She studied the mind and knew everything about it. How to control it and understand it. Like dreams. Dreams really intrigued her, they were so mysterious. She had a theory about dreams. She could partially understand dreams, enough to control them, an expert on lucid dreaming. She could hypnotise, she can...

"Yo, Kass! wake up, you're drifting off again!" Carrie yelled in her ear. Kasai was jolted back into reality. She had a habit of drifting into a trance when she had thoughts. Especially dirty, dirty thoughts. Oooh... never mind... "Yeah, not just any old criminal! A Child-molester!" Toby told her excitedly. As he waved his arms enthusiastically, he knocked against one of the flaps, and a trail of blue smoke curled from under it. Kasai recoiled at the unexpected. Toby laughed, before opening the flaps.

"After you?" Toby asked Carrie, gesturing towards the opening. Carrie jumped in, followed by a loud "Oof!" and a THUMP! Then, a gasp of surprise. Kasai and Toby followed her in, carefully using the boxes of crates as a stairwell. Toby closed the flaps behind him, and followed Kasai down. As he lifted his head to look, he and Kasai gasped at what they saw in front of them.

Kasai stared at the seemingly endless boiler room in the basement. Pipes hissed at random all around them and steam shot out of others. The orange glow of the large boiler in some other part of the room still reached, wrapping the three in its snake-like warmth. It only took Kasai an instant to love the place. The dense jungle of gauges and valves was perplexing, like herself. "This is where the guy lived." Toby whispered, as Kasai stared at the beautiful place. "His name was Fre-!"

He was cut off as a hand shot out and wrapped around his mouth. "Sssshhh!" His sister giggled. "Let her find out herself!" Toby prised off her hand and resumed his talk. "Well, this guy was known as the Springwood Slasher. When he was alive, he raped and killed dozens upon dozens of little children. With his own homemade RAZOR GLOVE!" Kasai's eyes widened at this remark, her jaw dropping open as he added, "When he was arrested, he couldn't be found guilty because someone didn't sign the paper! So, the parents of the little kids burned him to death in his home, in this very boiler room. Legend has it, that he came back as something much worse. He still haunts Elm Street and this house and KILLS people in their dreams!"

"Carrie, can we please leave now?" Kasai whined, creeped out by Toby's story. "Sure!" Carrie skipped over to the bozes and climbed on top of them to push at the door-flaps. But... they were locked...

(I know it's a short chapter, but it'll heat up in the next one! I Promise!)


	3. Stranger Danger

"Nyaa-aaah!" Carrie cried, as she uselessly tugged at the handle of the flap, her eyes wide with fear. "C-can't get it open!" Toby joined her, puzzled at this, and tried to open the door flap himself, without much success."Fuck! It's not budgin'!" Toby cursed under his breath and turned to Kasai, who was staring at the locked entrance fearfully. "Th-there must be another way outta this place, r-right?" She stammered, like she always did when she got worked up and scared. Toby nodded. "Yeah, this is a basement, so we need to find the other exit!" He grabbed his little sister's hand and ran into the maze of pipes and gauges. Kasai flung out a hand and screamed "WAIT! WE SHOULDN'T SPLIT UP!" As she heard his retreating footsteps fade away, his voice laced through the air. "We'll cover more ground!"

Kasai shivered and hugged herself for comfort. Now that she was alone, it was quite creepy in the hissing boiler room. She slowly picked her way along the mesh walkway, jumping at every small noise and the hissing wasn't a big help either. Looking around frantically for a way out of the metal jungle, she clambered through the small openings and tunnels, trying not to trip on the rusty poles that laid strewn on the ground. As she crept further, the heat of the boiler seemed to rise. She hoped that meant she was close to the basement exit. Assuming the twins had made it too. But then again-

"YYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Carrie's terrified scream echoed through the boiler room, vibrating off the walls and thick pipes. Kasai froze in fear as the ear-piercing wail made her blood run cold. Scared out of her wits, she broke into a sprint, heading for the boiler. She wanted nothing but to get out. Get out PLEASE! She was terrified for her life, assuming that what had got Carrie was after her now. Pipes, pipes, nothing but pipes surrounded her, making her feel as if she was running in circles. Whimpering, she made like a frightened animal being stalked by its predator. Then-

BANG!

Her forehead collided with an out-of-place pole that was sticking out of the wall. Stumbling backwards, she tripped over another pipe and she fell. Her head cracked against the hard ground and Kasai felt the breath being forced from her body. Pain wracked her brain inside out and a strangled shriek of agony was stuck in her throat. She couldn't get back up, her strength had left her completely. Her vision started to black out from the sides and she felt herself slipping away from reality. She tried to get a grip, but she slid down the smooth walls of unconsciousness, as she went limp, now completely out cold.

...

Kasai awoke in the now-cold boiler room, hugging herself for warmth. She shivered as she got to her feet, the the awful mesh walkway freezing her sensitive legs. Looking around, she realised she was lost now that she had forgotten the way she come. _How long had she been here? _Where on earth were the twins? They had probably left her here, having found the exit by now, or now eaten by the monster. She bellowed "CAAAAAARRIIIIIIIIEEEE! TOOOOOOOBYYYYYYY!" No answer. As she leaned her head to closer into the darkness for a way out, she hissed in pain and clamped a hand to her forehead. Where she had hit her head, there was now a hideous lump. She hadn't got amnesia, had she? Let's see, her name was Kasai Yamihono, she was 18 years old, her middle name was Aya-

SSSSKKKKKKKRRRRRRREEEEEEEAAAAAAAAACCCCHHHH!

She shrieked as an bone-jarring screech hit her ears like a truck in a Nicholas Cage movie, tearing at her eardrums with its frequency. It sounded like... Razors against metal... She looked around to see what had made that noise. Nothing. Her face crumpled at this. She didn't like it here, she didn't like it AT ALL. She sank to her knees in despair, her head so confused by all this. What was she going to do?

"Well, well, little girl lost, huh?"

Her eyes widened as a deep, gravelly voice rasped from behind her. Rising to her feet, she whipped around to stare into the piercing blue eyes of a man. Gasping at his sudden appearance, she lost balance and landed on the floor. Wincing as her butt took the full brunt of the impact, she looked back at the man... and stifled another gasp.

The man was a tall, thin fellow. He wore a dirty red-and-green-striped Christmas sweater that was torn at the edge of the sleeves and a dusty old fedora that sat atop his head, which was normal enough. But his skin… his skin was horribly, horribly burnt, scars covering every inch of his body. He had grubby black trousers and scuffed grey trooper-boots. His left hand was just as scarred as the rest of him, but his right hand… it wore an old leather glove, razors or knife-blades attached to the fingers. They clinked and glittered menacingly in the eerie light of the nearby wall-clinger as he took another step closer to the slender fallen figure of Kasai.

Kasai trembled as the strange scarred man drew closer. The razors glinted in the pale light, making her shiver at the thought of them slicing through her flesh. The man grinned at her mysteriously, as she got back up to her feet. As she looked back into his startling baby-blue eyes, she stammered "WH-who a-are you?" The stranger chuckled and his grin grew wider. He scraped a clawed finger over a pipe, making another ear-shattering screech. Kasai winced quietly, trying to stop herself from putting her hands over her ears once again. "The man of your dreams, that's who," He purred, his gravelly voice ringing out through the boiler room.

"KASAAAAAAIIIIIII!" Toby yelled into her ear, shaking her limp figure. Kasai's eyes flew open and she gasped in surprise. The twins kneeled beside her as she found herself once again on the floor of the boiler room. Carrie grinned and almost crushed what little breath Kasai had drawn out of her in a huge bear-hug. "Jeez, Kass, that was a nasty bump you've got there!" Toby said, giving a slightly lighter hug than his sister. Kasai groaned, pain stinging across her forehead once again.


End file.
